The Thief
by majornerd1315
Summary: A mysterious rich old fart has something stolen from him and demands the head of the thief as compensation as well as his stolen property. But how does the thief know Master Makarov? Are they a part of Fairy Tail? How did they become stronger? Where was she during the years? And why did she come back now? Rating may change.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

**_I own nothing except for my OC's and other made up stuff everything else belongs to Hiro Mashima_**

Random POV

Looking around the bar that I just walked into, I waved to some friends and took a seat on a bar stool. I looked at the person on my left and found a drunken guy who was dead to the world and looked to my right and saw a girl with blue hair, shorts, combat boots, and a plain white t-shirt, a green combat jacket and what looked like a faux fur black scarf around her neck. She looked familiar…I knew this girl…but from where?

Alesia's POV

"Hey, you look familiar…" a man asked, trying to get a better look at my face. "Yeah," I said with a sigh looking straight ahead, "I just have one of those faces you know?" I peeked over at him which was mistake #1. When he saw me looking, he saw my violet eyes and I saw the light bulb in his head flicker to life. Violet eyes and dark blue hair, no one looks like that. "Wait you're the thief, I've finally caught the thief." He said in disbelief and wonder, looking around the bar we were sitting in, thinking of how to get everyone's attention so he can show off his prize…me. With another sigh, this one of regret, I put down the chocolate milk that was in my hand, throw down a couple of jewels on the bar and turn to walk out. All of this took a manner of seconds and I was out the door waving my hand good-bye to the bartender before the poor man even drew a big enough breath to yell that he had found The Thief. Walking quickly out of the bar, I passed by some building and blended into the shadows due to my particular abilities that I have acquired. With no destination in mind, I only thought of getting as far away from the bar as possible.

"That's what you get for not changing your appearance when you go to some place public," a voice said around my neck. I glared down at the black cat that was lying across my shoulders. "Well, I'm tired of running; I just want to go somewhere that I don't have to hide. I am so tired of that bastard increasing the bounty on my head with each day that I'm not caught and I wasn't even able to finish my glass of chocolate milk." I finished with a pout. "You and your chocolate milk." The voice said with a sigh. "Fine," I said like a grumpy child, "if you don't appreciate my addiction, than you can walk." With that, I stopped walking took off the cat that was lying on my shoulders and put him on the ground and walked away. Within a few minutes, a voice said from above, "Well, you didn't have to be so mean," the cat said with a snort, "and if you're tired of running, you could just go back home." "I know Shadow," I said defeated, "but I don't want everyone to get hurt and dragged into my problems if I go home." "From what I hear, they're really powerful and they just took down the Phantom Lord guild, also you seem to forget that they are and will always be your family no matter where you go." "I know, they are Shadow, Maybe I should pay my respects. Maybe they can help me if they really were able to take down Phantom Lord. Maybe it is time to go home."

**Hello, I'm going to make this short (hopefully) because I know that no one reads this anyway. So this is my first Fan Fic and I would like as much criticism, feedback, and comments as possible. If you have any ideas for the where the story should go, just drop it into the comment box and I'll see what I can do. Please R + R and don't forget to follow if you like the story! **


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 1

_Italic= thoughts_

No one's POV

Walking down the streets of Magnolia, one could only catch a glimpse of a woman blending in and out of the shadows. The woman stopped in front of the reflective glass of a mirror, smirked, and stepped into a shadow again. Whispered words carried through the air from the shadows and when the woman emerged, her appearance had changed. Gone were the dark blue hair and the violet eyes, instead she had short auburn hair and brown eyes. "Let's have some fun shall we," she said with a smirk forming. _Let's see if Master is the same person that I remember. _

Sleeping soundly in his bed above the Fairy Tail common room, Master Makarov was having a hard time falling asleep.

Master's POV

Turning onto my back I felt a breeze. _That's really relaxing…_I thought as I drifted off to sleep. Except, there is something wrong…my window shouldn't be open. It should be closed. I snap my eyes open and see the chair in the corner of my room occupied by a stranger. I sit up and squint into the darkness and see short auburn hair and brown eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing here," I demand harshly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, is that the way to treat an old friend," the stranger said in a teasing tone. "I don't know you," I growled dangerously, "and I suggest you get out of here before you get hurt." "Really, because some wise old friend of mine told me to never turn anyone away, especially if they need help," she said with a mischievous smile. I looked at her, but I wasn't really looking, I was reliving a memory.

*Flash Back*

"But why is Fairy Tail open to everyone? Why do we have to welcome every single person who enters through the doors into our guild," a little girl of about 7 with dark blue hair and violet eyes asked over the din of the guild hall. Master Makarov smiled and replied, "We never turn anyone away because we want to help as many people as possible, especially if they need help, even if they are not in our family." "I guess that makes sense…" the little girl huffed and sipped her chocolate milk. Makarov just laughed and ruffled the little girls hair much to the girls annoyance.

*End Flash Back*

"Alesia?" I whispered. "But, you…where did you…you look different." She laughed and snapped her fingers. With that, gone was her auburn hair and brown eyes and she was sitting in front of me with the dark blue hair and violet eyes that I grew to love. "Took you long enough Gramps," said girl replied with a smirk forming on her face, "thought you would have recognized my sense of humor, wit and sarcasm." With that I stood up from my bed and crossed over to her, took her chin in my hand, and turned her face this way and that, examining her face.

No one's POV

Alesia looked at Gramps as he inspected her face with mischievous but patient eyes. "How long are you going to stare Gramps? I'm not going anywhere." She said. "You have a lot of explaining to do young lady, but you and I are both tired, so we will talk tomorrow. You better not leave unexpectedly again." Gramps replied a little bitterly. Alesia looked down at her hands and said, "I'm sorry about that, I really am, I was…" "I thought I said we would talk about it tomorrow." Gramps said with a huff and a cross of his arms. "Alright," Alesia sighed "I will make it up to you, I promise." "About time we get to bed, I'm beat." A voice said. Startled, Gramps just realized that there was an all black cat sitting on Alesia's shoulder. "An exceed," he asked, "but you were never…" He was interrupted by a long yawn from the girl followed by another yawn from her black companion. "As you said Gramps, I'm beat and so is Shadow and like you suggested we'll explain everything tomorrow. I'm assuming nothing has changed since I left and that I can crash in a guest room." Gramps nodded wordlessly as Alesia walked out the door. _She's back, _he thought, _what made her leave in the first place? Why didn't she come back sooner?_

**Chapter 1 is up, woo hoo! Please R and R, if you like follow, if you love fave (wink, wink, nudge, nudge), and if you have anything to say drop it in the comment box below. That includes ideas about the story, places you want to see the story go, what you had for dinner, ANYTHING! Tootles, and chapter 2 will hopefully be up soon!**

**TTFA (ta ta for now)**

- - **K**


End file.
